


Oblivious

by ResidentAnchor



Series: Short Stories and Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dumb gays pining after each other, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Poor Patton has to sit by and watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor
Summary: Prompt I got on tumblr: oblivious pining.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I'll randomly be posting some writing prompts I've written on tumblr and liked enough to share in a series of shorts and prompts. <3

Roman watched the other side from a distance as they moved about. He didn’t  _mean_  to be staring–he wasn’t quite aware he was doing it actually. Sometimes coming up with ideas was so difficult that Roman would just stare off into space and let his mind wander. Of course, more often than not, his brain would get distracted and he’d get off topic. 

The current object of his attention moved around the kitchen with ease as Roman simply watched, mesmerized by their movements as he dozed off. His mind could imagine them together, working in unison as they fixed a meal together. Or perhaps Roman would swoop in and spin them around and start dancing, holding each other close. Or-

Roman shook his head and became aware of what he was doing. He wiped the smile off of his face and looked back down at his papers where he had been trying to flesh out a few video ideas they already had. He frowned and tapped his pencil on the lined paper as he reread what he had already written, trying to get his mind back on track.

“Roman?” The creative side looked up and smiled at the other side that walked up. He held a cup in one hand and a plate in another. He glanced down at Roman’s work with a curious expression. “Have you made any progress?”

“Uh, of course!” Roman sat up proudly and tried to casually cover his work. “Just planning it mentally so only the best of ideas get written down.”

Roman watched the side carefully place the plate down on the table in front of him before reaching up and adjusting his glasses. His eyes trailed down to the tie that he always wore, staring at it and imagining just grabbing it, tugging Logan closer-

“That is satisfactory. I’m glad to see you are managing well.” Logan nodded. “However, would you require any additional assistance?”

“I’m good, Logan, no need to worry about me! Just go on ahead to your room with your snack, I’ll be fine.”

Logan pursed his lips before placing down the cup as well. Roman noticed it was tea, not coffee, that he had paired with a slice of toast and jam. “Actually, I made them for you. I do not like bringing food into my room for sanitary purposes. Also, it is important to maintain a proper diet and not sacrifice your needs over just a bit of work. Studies have shown that taking a break to take care of these needs can help increase productivity.” Logan smirked to himself for a moment before adjusting his tie. “I shall leave you to your work, then.”

Logan took that moment to sink out and back to his own room. Roman looked back down at the plate and picked it up, bringing it a bit closer. He carefully picked it up and took a bite, the taste of blackberry and pomegranate bringing a smile to his face.  _Logan’s Berry jam._  He was willing to share his jam with him? AND he made him a cup of tea?

Roman pushed his papers away and took a moment to enjoy his snack, not wanting to disappoint the logical side. He did take the moment to make it for him, after all. The sentiment was bittersweet. As delicious as it all was– Logan knew exactly how Roman liked his tea–Roman’s desperate heart was torn. He was filled with love knowing that Logan cared enough to make him a snack, but he was also heartbroken knowing it meant more to him than it did to Logan. 

Foolish crushes aside, Roman cleaned up his mess and dived right back into work, his mind buzzing with a million new ideas. Of course, as always, Logan had been correct. The break certainly did help him in the end.

—

“Did you make him the snack?”

Logan sighed and fell into his chair, turning to work at his desk. “I did and I even offered my assistance, but you know Roman. So, here I am.”

“He’s got a crush on you, I’m telling you!” Patton exclaimed from his spot on Logan’s bed. “I’m the feelings, I know these things!”

“And Roman is the romantic side. Don’t you think it would be obvious if he returned my feelings by now?”

‘”Oh brother, you two are hopeless…”


End file.
